Equipo 7 AU Road to ninja
by Carlo Uzumaki
Summary: Como comenzó todo, Sakura llorando la partida de sus padres, un Sasuke sin preocupaciones y mujeriego y un Menma amado y querido por todos convirtiéndose en un demonio... revive la experiencia shinobi del equipo 7 en un universo alterno... Road to ninja
1. Chapter 1

Quiero aclarar que naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto si la obra fuera mia ... desde que empezó naruto hubiera puesto el naruhina. XD

_**Prologo**_

**La siguiente historia sera basada en los personajes de Road to ninja, el cual el universo es alterno, estaran los puntos de vista tanto de Sakura, Menma y Sasuke ... las parejas las determinare con el tiempo pero no se preocupen si pondre algo de romance... aunque sea raro hehe.**

Habían pasado 12 años, 12 años desde que sus padres habían decidido salvar la aldea y dejarla sola, 12 tristes años deseando que su sentimiento fuera desapareciendo con arduos estudios y con esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero cada vez que el kunai golpeaba el centro de su objetivo, sentía las lágrimas apretar su cuello, no quería llorar, no debía llorar.

-porqué no lloras-

Esa voz solo podía pertenecerle a alguien.

-Ino ... que haces aquí-

La tímida Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga, cuanto le alegraba verla con esa timidez suya y sus cachetes sonrojados.

-cho chouji me di dijo que estarías aquí-

-hehehe soy tan obvia- sonríe falsamente en un intento de no mostrarle mi tristeza.

-No tienes que ocultarlo... mañana es 10 de Octubre- hablo con sincero pésame- s se que tus pa padres... - se quedo con la palabra en el aire.

Debía decirle, decirle que no preocupara, que ... a quien engañaba. Cuando menos lo pensé, ino se acerco a mi y me abrazo, me abrazo como si realmente con eso arreglara todo, si con eso pudiera dejar de llorar, si con eso todo mi mundo fuera a...

-No quiero que te contengas- dijo dulcemente- llora.

Y entonces lo hice... llore como nunca, mañana se cumpliría 12 años desde que perdí a mis padres, y mas dolor era que mañana ... me convertiría en genin, Sakura Haruno por fin se convertiría en ninja... y ellos no estarían ahí para apoyarme.

**Hola he leído por un buen tiempo los fanfic y me he vuelto adicto a esta costumbre de leer y escribir. .. leyendo uno de ellos se me vino la idea de esta historia con los personajes de Road to Ninja... deseo de corazón que amen esta historia como yo lo haré... este es el prólogo pronto subiré el primer capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes de continuar quiero aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Kishimoto ... si hubiera sido mi idea hubiera echo que Naruto hubiera salvado a Sasuke antes de volverse tan como digo... emo.**_

**Mucho gusto se que debi haber subido el primer capítulo junto con el prologo pero como me emocione y aun no lo concluia pues ya ven hehehehe, espero que no los decepcione y estare de acuerdo con mas seguidores ok... XD pues a leer.**

_**Sakura Haruno**_

La academia ninja de konoha era como todas las demas academias, calida un lugar para continuar con sus estudios, un lugar pacifico.

Sin embargo hoy un tumulto de gente amenazaba con destruir las puertas... cientos de padres emocionados querian confirmar que sus hijos se volverian genins, por un momento senti tristeza cuando vi todas esas miradas llenas de esperanza con sus pequeños. .. me habia perdido en mi mente cuando choque con alguien.

-fijate niña- exclamo el muchacho rubio.

- Yo perdona...-no pude decir otra cosa cuando la mujer de cabellos rojos le golpeo la nuca.

-Menma... que te he dicho sobre tu actitud- hablaba con furia en sus ojos y con sus cabellos ondulando salvajemente.

- Pero kushina...- otro golpe que lo dejo en el suelo inconciente.

-no importa si mueres un dia de estos- hablaba con una vena en la frente- no dejare de gopearte hasta que me digas mama... o mejor mami- le dijo esto ultimo agarrandolo de la oreja.

- au au au si kushi au au au ok mama aaaaaaaa mami, mami - le solto riendose.

- ese es mi pequeño-

Yo me quede viendo el teatro que hicieron cuando el padre de Menma se acerco a mi.

- tu eres Haruno Sakura verdad-

- si mucho gusto señor Namikaze- quise ocultar mi verguenza por hablar con el ninja mas poderoso de la aldea... Minato Namikaze.

-el gusto es mio, no todos los dias me encuentro con la hija de los heroes de Konoha- tal vez esa frase debio lastimarme, pero esa voz tan dulce y gentil en su hablar, me hacia solo sonrojarme.

Minato Namikaze fue la tercera persona quien mas respeto le tenia... aparte de ser su primer amor platonico, siempre soñaba cuando era niña que el era un niño y que se enamoraba de ella, y la protegia de la oscuridad, Minato era un generoso hombre ademas de ser el ninja llamado el rayo amarrillo de Konoha.

-que le estas viendo a mi hombre- dijo kushina con una mirada tenebrosa,

No me habia percatado que me deje llevar por mis sueños viendo a Minato con un poco de saliva saliendo- perdoneme, no fue mi intencion- decia con la esperanza de que la Habanera Sangienta no hiciera honor a su nombre con su cuerpo.

-mi mama te va a matar- decia Menma con carcajadas.

-no te preocupes mi niña, estoy segura que es culpa de otro- se le quedo viendo a Minato.

-pero mi vida...- hablaba temblando.

-nada de mi vida... por que diablos tenias que ser guapo- le dijo jalandole la oreja

-a donde me llevas- suplicaba el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

- por tu culpa ahora me siento ansiosa de recordarte que eres mio- hablaba con una sonrisa siniestra y a la vez ... seductora.

-menma regresaremos a recogerte cuando hayan acabado- miro de reojo a Minato que estaba rogando por su cuerpo- bueno talvez solo yo si tu padre sobrevive ... nos vemos cariño y trata bien a tu amiga, que mis castigos contigo son dolorosos- se fue jalando a Minato.

Yo me quede pensativa por aquella reaccion de Kushina. .. ¿que no regresaria... porque no lo haria?

- solo espero que no me hagan un hermano... me gusta mi soledad- dijo esperando en la puerta.

Entonces asimile sus palabras. .. o por dios, su amor platonico con Kushina, quedo hirviendo como un tomate. La vos de Menma le saco de sus m pensamientos.

- a si que le hija de los heroes por fin se hara ninja... te deseo suerte- me dijo menma caminando a la puerta

Por un momento me sonroje, Menma le adulo, le deseo suerte, iva a regresarsela cuando el volteo su mirada y hablo.

-Porque usualmente lo echas a perder- un aura de depresion corrio por mi ser.

Bueno no importaba ese dia me convertiria en una ninja y nadie lo evitaria ni el examen, ni Menma ni...

-¡olle tu! - no todos menos ella

- hola hinata, ¿Cómo estas?- le dije lo mas calmada posible.

-deja los modales para otras, se lo que intentas llevarte bien con sus padres y hablar con el... pero te lo aseguro Haruno Menma es mio- se fue adento del plantel y me quede afuera pensando que tal vez si seria dificil.

El patio era un lugar ordinario, muchos estudiantes recibian sus bandas haciendoles acreedores del orgullo ninja, a lo lejos vi a mi amiga Ino.

-Ino por aquí-

-Sa Sakura ¿como estas?-

-bien gracias. .. lista para convertirme en genin-

-si quieres va vamos ju juntas- me sonrio dulcemente.

- ok ino-

A lo lejos venia chouji con su mejor amigo shikamaru.

-lo logre chouji, realmente lo logre... hahahaha... pense que lo echaria a perder - hablaba con estrellas en sus ojos y una sonrisa de bobo mostrando dos dientes.

-yo nunca dude de ti Shikamaru- decia chouji, cuando de repente nos vio- hey Ino... Sakura ¿como estan?

-muy bien gracias chouji... veo que ya tienen sus bandas-

-si si y ya son ninjas ¿verdad chouji?- hablo Ino.

- si la verdad fue facil- nos sonrio chouji.

No queria quedarme con la duda- y chouji una pregunta... ¿que hay que hacer?-.

- hahaha perdon Sakura pero mi nuevo deber como genin no me permite decirtelo- me dijo un chouji con un pequeño toque de arrogancia en su voz.

- Si Sakura no te diremos que tienes que hacer un clon de sombra- decia arrogante shikamaru y la ves tan... dobe.

- si seras shikamaru- decia con un golpe a su amigo y sonriendonos a mi y a Ino. -les deseo suerte- y se marcho con shikamaru.

- cho chouji ha enflacado mucho n no lo crees sa Sakura-

- hahaha creo que si... esa dieta se la toma muy en serio- dije con una mueca.

Caminando hacia el salon vi a varios compañeros teniendo sus bandas, vi a shino del clan aburame echando insecticida a su salon antes de comenzar, nos reímos Ino y yo por que se supone que por ser del clan aburame sus jutsus debian ser de insectos. También vimos a la princesita Hyuga arrebatandole la banda a su mentor y mostrandosela a alguien adelante. .. mi sorpresa fue a un Menma también mostrandole una banda con su sonrisa arrogante, ambos eran presumidos y arrogantes.

- Tal para cual ¿no Ino?- le comente a ino sacandola de su pena sin darme cuenta que veia a alguien que también le mostraba su banda a un joven mayor.

-ya viste hermano, lo logre y fue tan fácil, estoy seguro que te superare Itachi- decia con una sonrisa de niño pequeño

-hahaha claro Sasuke si entrenas mucho y te esfuerzas estoy seguro que seras mejor que yo... aunque no me gustaria recordarte que yo me hice chunin a tu edad- decia golpeando la frente de Sasuke y riendose.

- olle- decia Sasuke inflando sus cachetes.

Me rei de aquella tierna escena, Itachi parecia un gran hermano y confiaba plenamente en Sasuke, ellos dos eran el orgullo Uchiha y parecia que tambien el orgullo de mi mejor amiga- ino estas babeando-

-¡QUEEEEE!-exclamó toda roja como un tomate.

-hahaha era broma continuemos-

Ya habia llegado el momento atravesamos la puerta de nuestro salon justo en el momento en que un chico hacia su clon juro que cuando pasó lo oi ronronear como un gato.

- fe felicidades ki kiba- menciono Ino.

- gracias Ino también les deseo suerte- nos habló con los ojos cerrados y saludando como gato.

- ok Ino ... ¿estas lista?-

-s s sí-

-vamos-

Cuando sali me sentía tan orgullosa pasamos el examen, lo habíamos logrado no pude aprovecharlo mas con Ino porqué sus padres fueron por ella... ni con Kiba por sus padres, ni con chouji, shikamaru, shino, hasta la compañía de Menma o Hinata me hubiera ayudado... estaba sola.

-felicidades Sakura- paso de largo Sasuke e Itachi saludandome con las manos.

Me quede un rato más para ver si algiien me pedia que la acompañara o algo por el estilo... nadie estaba sola y cuando estaba a punto de llorar alguien me grito.

-Sakura creo que hay que celebrar ¿no?- grito un viejo con una pipa en su boca.

Fue tanta mi felicidad que corri a abrazarlo- gracias por venir Sandaime Hokage- lo abrazaba con lagrimas en mi rostro.

-no es nada mi pequeña Sakura. .. estoy tan orgulloso de ti-

No me importaba si dijesen que el viejo Sarutobi era un pervertido, alcohólico o perezoso Hokage, sabia que si la aldea o ella necesitaban de el, él los protegería con su cuerpo y alma. Porque asi era él.


	3. El recuerdo de la verdad

_**Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Kishimoto, si dueran mios hubiera hecho que el equipo 7 fuera el 5 ... solo porque es mi numero favorito hehehe**_

**Me siento tan emocionado ya comencé con mis primeros seguidores y dos review ... no se preocupen les contestare hehehe... a leer.**

**El recuerdo de la verdad**

**sakura haruno**

Después de la fiesta que me hizo el tercer hokage junto con algunos Anbus (que ha regaños asistieron) ese dia no volvi a sentirme triste.

Camine a mi casa, estaba iluminada la calle y la gente aunque era poca seguian vagando por los locales, cuando iba llegando me encontré con Itachi Uchiha saliendo de un bar con su compañero de Akatsuki y amigo Deidara.

-Si Itachi no te digo por que si... pero si usamos tus influencias "Uchihas" podríamos vender mis manualidades y que nos volvamos famosos- decia en un tono ebrio.

-Haha si te vuelves famoso o destruirias todo por que tu arte suele explotar o simplemente dejarías Akatsuki y tu muy bien sabes que eres fundamental para el equipo- le comentó tomándole del hombro.

-eso si... por eso ip eres mi amigo ip no no mi mejor amigo ip.- empezaba a tener hipo, me iba a reir cuando me llamo ese chico rubio.

- tu niña ip ven- me llamo con sus manos - para ti ip ¿que es el arte?-

-hehe pues es la expresión de los sentimientos plasmados en algún objeto fisico... bueno eso creo- le conteste con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-exacto niña, y si ip tienes un sentimiento lleno de pasión ¿que crees que pase?-

- no lo se -

-¡SALE EN FORMA DE EXPLOSI...-le golpeo Itachi y se desmallo en el suelo.

-Perdonelo señorita Haruno, cuando esta borracho es mas impredecible-

- hahaha no se preocupe ... parece un buen sujeto-.

No conocia a nadie de Akatsuki, pero según el tercer Hokage, Itachi habia tenido la idea de juntar a mercenario para pelear por el bien de la aldea de Konoha, apenas habian reunido a 10, e Itachi decidio que con ellos serian suficientes, ellos hacen misiones exclusivamente de rango S o órdenes del Hokage, (aunque me preocupa el tercero por que a veces le piden cosas tontas)

Flashback

_-Itachi es de suma importancia usar la habilidad de nagato para limpiar la zona oeste de Konoha un radio de 2 km a la redonda-_

_-Hokage ¿hara una nueva zona de entrenamiento anbu?-_

_- queee... no , haremos un super reventon y construiremos la pista de caballos mas grande de todas ... y tal vez un burdel al centro- exclamaba con fuego en los ojos_

_Estaba ahi por oden del viejo por que queria hablarme de un asunto serio, pero si se, que tanto Itachi como yo nos caimos al suelo._

Fin del Flashback

- No creas que Akatsuki sea debil por estas situaciones o por anteriores momentos que estes pensando señorita Haruno- no puede ser que todo el mundo puede leerle la mente- Nosotros Akatsuki debemos llevar la paz y tranquilidad al mundo shinobi ... no podemos permitirnos mas pérdidas humanas y valiosas- me hablo como si entendiera la ultima frase y en unos segundos la entendí.

Flashback

_Salia Itachi murmurando cosas a regañadientes del estudio del hokage, porque aunque sea tonta la misión, era una misión. _

_- viejo no entiendo para que creaste Akatsuki si sólo los mandas a eso-_

_-Sakura todo tiene su motivo- dijo con una gota de sangre en la nariz._

_- no quiero ni imaginar que esta pensando viejo pervertido. .. asi ¿Porque me mando a llamar? -_

_- solo espera que llegue Minato-_

_-¡Qué dijo Minato!. .. habla de Minato to to sen sensei- maldición de seguro era un tómate hablante- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO!? Me hubiera peinado y arreglado antes...- no termine cuando alguien abrio la puerta._

_-¿Arreglarte para que?- pregunto un rubio, guapo, alto y confundido en la puerta._

_-¿Mi Mi Minato sen sen sensei?- soy fuerte quiero creer eso pero... simplemente cai de la silla._

_-Vez chica eres igual de pervertida que yo- hablo sonriendo el Hokage antes de que mi golpe lo lanzara al otro extremo de la habitación. _

_- Shanarooooo- grite_

_- Me perdi de algo- dijo Minato_

_- de nada importante- dijimos ambos_

_- ok quiero continuar a lo que iba, Sakura la razón por la que llame a Minato aparte de hacerte una broma fue porque el tiene una parte importante en esta historia... ¿minato podrías cerrar la puerta y poner un sello en ella ? Asi y también pon una barrera es peligroso que alguien escuche. -hai- Minato obedeció e hizo los sellos correspondientes para cumplir la orden del tercero, una vez hecho se sento junto a Sakura._

_- Sakura falta poco para que te conviertas en una genin, y como tal no debe haber dudas en tu corazón- hablo con tal seriedad que me sorprendió que fuera el verdadero Sandaime Hokage- asi que por el gran cariño y esperanza que tengo sobre ti como Shinobi ... te contare lo que paso hace 12 años cuando tus padres fallecieron-_

_Senti que el aire me faltaba... ¿sera... por fin sabre? Lo que le paso a mi padre, la desaparición de mi madre, porque se fueron, el porque murieron, ¿que tenia que ver con Minato... que pasa con mi cabeza?_

_-fue hace 12 años- Minato comenzó hablar- yo aun era anbu a las órdenes del cuarto Hokage ... tu padre, mi labor era ser espía de la aldea de la arena, pues el 4 Kasekage habia amenazado a la aldea de Konoha para tener control de un arma conocida como büji, yo pedi la misión porque tenia miedo que atacarán Konoha para obtener al Kyubi, que en ese entonces vivia en el cuerpo de mi amada Kushina- respiro un poco y continuo- en ese entonces yo era el novio de Kushina era la mujer de mi vida -hizo énfasis en lo último- y sigue siendolo, bueno en ese entonces me dio la noticia que estaba embarazada, fue tanta nuestra alegría que pedi al 4 Hokage dejar mis labores para la protección de Kushina, el 4 accedió pues sabia lo feliz que debía ser... claro él hace unos meses tuvo el mismo placer que yo- hablo mientras me miraba._

_Estaba perdida, ok kyubi monstruo de 9 colas, ok Kasekage enojado ok... mi amado haciendo cosas malas con su esposa... ay dios ok pero que tiene que ver conmigo. _

_-Después la fecha llego- continuó Minato - ya hasta el nombre sabía Menma, todo iva de acuerdo al plan sin embargo otro temor llego, un desequilibrio en el chakra de Kushina, Tsunade una de las legendarias sannin de Konoha diagnóstico a Kushina y nos comento que era imposible tener al bebé siendo contenedora del kyubi, que la unica opción viable era convertir al nuevo niño en el contenedor para salvar a Kushina y a Menma- esto lo dijo apretando sus rodillas- y fue entonces cuando comenzó nuestras desgracias, de alguna manera el Kasekage se enteró de la debilidad de Kushina y mando un ejército a Konoha, tanto el 4 como yo junto a los mejores anbus fuimos al frente de la batalla, para darle tiempo a Tsunade de ayudar a Kushina, sin embargo ellos tenían otros planes - ya no podia hablar las lagrimas desbordaban sus rostro._

_- ¿Que paso?- dije esperando lo peor._

_- Ellos capturaron a tu madre- hablo de momento el tercero - mi deber en aquellos momentos era proteger personalmente a kushina, deje el cuidado de la aldea en manos de Danzo mi mejor amigo, sabia que el era igual de fuerte que yo, con el 4 y el rayo de Konoha en batalla, Danzo en la villa y yo cuidando a Kushina nada debia salir mal, sin embargo no nos esperabamos que el 4 Kasekage mandara solo a 5 de sus poderosos ninjas en busca de un objetivo ... tú- me quede estatica- Danzo creia que mandarian un ejército en busca de Kushina pero te tomaron a ti, y te llevaron al frente de la batalla, cuando el parto fue un éxito corri a la villa para socorrer a Danzo el cual estaba herido por la lucha, el se lamento de no haber protegido a tu madre- abri los ojos como plato_

_-mi mi ma madre- estaba conmocionada _

_- Si Sakura. .. Mebuki Haruno fue asesinada- la primera punzada a mi corazón._

_- Y mi padre... ¿que le paso al gran Kizashi Haruno? - grite con lágrimas en mis ojos._

_- Perdón Haruno Sakura yo deje morir a tu padre- hablo Minato con un nudo en la garganta. _

_- ¿por qué?-_

_- porque tenia que salvarte- me hablo con lágrimas y una sonrisa- abandone a mi amigo de equipo para llevarte a un lugar seguro, fue mi orden ... mi misión, solo quedábamos Kizashi y yo, y del otro bando los 5 de la arena y el 4 Kasekage, Kizashi sabia de mi técnica, el Hiraishin no Jutsu, asi que la use, la use abandonando al 4, cuando regrese encontre los cuerpos de los 5 de la arena y el del 4, el dio su vida por la aldea, por kushina, por ... ti Sakura- dijo llorando, pues sabia que Kizashi era en ese entonces su amigo del equipó de Jiraiya._

_-es por esta razon que te mande a llamar- tomo la palabra el sandaime- tu padre fue un héroe, no se sacrifico solo por que si, el salvo a Minato, murio con la esperanza que tu tendrias un futuro, una ninja sorprendente, es por eso que te hable tanto Minato como yo, sabemos que la muerte del 4 no solo fue en una guerra... si no que dejó sus últimas esperanzas en que tu cambiarías el rumbo del mundo shinobi-_

Fin del flashback

-si lo se, me conto un dia el tercero que akatsuki fue creada después de la batalla del 4... nadie mas quería que otra vida se perdiese en guerra- comenté con una lágrima amenazando a mi rostro.

No me di cuenta cuándo Itachi se me acerco y golpeó mi frente con sus dos dedos- No se mucho, yo era joven cuando tu padre murio... pero algo si se, un padre no abandona a su hijo sin antes... estar convencido de que cambiara al mundo- me sonrio Itachi y se fue con Deidara en su hombro.

-gracias Itachi- lo solte en el aire, por que asi siempre era con el, siempre decia algo inspirador para después perderse en las sombras, tal vez por eso lo consideraba el 2 hombre que mas respetaba.

Por fin había llegado a mi casa, prendi el foco de la sala, me prepare un poco de ramen para ver una película, por que ese dia habia terminado y mañana por fin conocería su nuevo equipo.

-No te preocupes padre, madre, ... no los decepcionare-.

**_Me gusto este capítulo, vemos el porque murió Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno... bueno segun yo porque la película no mostro más, también se acerca la entrada de la persona que mas admira Sakura aver si adivinan quien es... bueno el siguiente capítulo es equipo 7 ... pero cambiare el enfoque ¿quien sera Sasuke o Menma? Hhaaha muahahahaha. Bye y recuerden marcar esta historia como favorita y dejar un review para mejorar mi estilo de escribir, críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos. _**


	4. Equipo 7

**_Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. .. si lo fueran hubiera traducido la película the last para que todo el mundo la viera hahahah_**

**Hola mis lectores perdón si los hice esperar pero la universidad ya me esta pidiendo mucha parte de mi tiempo, pero aun asi quiero terminar este proyecto, ya tengo toda la trama en mi cabeza solo falta plasmarla... asi que comenzemos porque hoy hay cambió de perspectiva. ... disfrútenlo XD y no olviden dejar Review y follow. **

**Equipo 7**

**S****asuke Uchiha**

Cuándo me levante los primeros rayos de luz hicieron que cerrará los ojos a cualquier vistazo de haz solar, mi madre me levantaba.

-Sasuke. .. Sasuke se te hara tarde... como ninja debes actuar como tal- decia mi madre quitándome las cobijas.

-Madre espera... 5 minutos mas-

-¿Cuáles 5 minutos mas? ... vas a ser igual a tu padre y tu amigo no esperará mucho.

-¿Menma esta aqui?

- sí, su madre le ordenó que pasará por ti... ya vez como es kushina.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama... no quería hacer esperar a Menma, no me preocupaba claro esta, pero su actitud es muy pesada, aun no se por que éramos amigos, nuestras actitudes chocaban, yo era carismático el muy silencioso, yo era galante el aulla a todas, yo... bueno él es

- Teme baja o tendre que bajar por ti -grito Menma con claro enfado en la palabra.

-Dobe, te esperas, este hermoso cabello no se peina solo

-Sabes cuanto es mi frustración saber que estás atrasando mis avances.

-hahaha, no sólo por que seas hijo del rayo amarillo creas que eres mejor que yo.

- No me compares con mi padre - me señalo - ambos sabemos que mis esfuerzos son solo mios... no que tu dependes de tu hermano y de tu clan.

No se, en su voz note arrogancia y ganas de pelear, pero... tenia razón porqué iba a negarlo gracias a mi clan, a mis padres que siempre me apoyan y a mi fuerte hermano, mi nival bajaría al nivel de... tal vez Shikamaru.

-Hahaha, si piensas que me hiere pensar que dependo de mi familia. .. estas equivocado, conozco mis habilidades y siempre es bueno tener el apoyo de mi clan y amigos, imaginate caminar por un camino de soledad y ambición- un ligero estrecimiento rodo por mi cuerpo... como un deja vu - No es mi estilo.

Pase por su lado con un toque de arrogancia, hacer enojar a Menma esa era su estilo.

-Teme- sonrió de lado,- si pensaras mas por tu entrenamiento y menos en tus conquistas, mejorarias y desarrollarías tu sharingan.

- no tengo prisa, Itachi prometió enseñarme los principios básicos del Mangekyo Sharingan- me emocione al pensar que pronto Itachi me enseñaría tan poderosa técnica.

-No se porqué te emocionas, siempre te promete cosas y te golpea la frente.

-Confío en el.

-hahahaha, por eso no tengo hermanos, odiaria pensar como tú.

-eso es lo de menos adivina, quien tiene cita con ayame- me señale con brillo en mis ojos.

-por favor teme, no me interesan tus conquistas.

- es tan genial ser tan guapo, solitas caen- vi a un grupo de chicas saludandome, si no hubiera sido por la mano del Dobe ya estaría entre ellas.

- Realmente fastidias no se porque tengo que acompañarte.

-Porque le temes a tu mama.

- ¡callate teme!

- hahaha, deberías desenvolverte más conocer chicas.

-No me interesa.

- A si estas interesado en la Hyuga.

- No molestes ella se fijo en mi, a mi no me interesa.

- entonces me imagino que no te preocuparía si yo le hablo.

- hahaha quieres que te recuerde lo que paso cuando le hablaste.

_Flashback_

_Iba corriendo tras la sensual chica Hyuga, tan salvaje, tan dominante, tenia que ser mia, tenia que sentir sus labios, tenia que ..._

_- aaaaaaaaaa- fui botado contra una pared cercana._

_- si te vuelves a cercar a mi te cortaré lo que te hace hombre- me amenazó activando su Byakugan._

_Solto de mi camisa y se fue con esa salvaje forma de caminar... - wow, algun dia seras mia._

_Fin de flashback_

-Hahaha tienes razon- mencione con un gesto de temor, escondiendo mi hombria entre mis manos.

- de todos modos, Hinata es mucho para ti.

- tsk.

- Sasuke, ¿quien crees que nos den de equipo?.

- mmmmm no tengo idea ¿quien te gustaría?

- por mí, solo sería lo mejor.

- a mi me gustaría a Sakura Haruno y a Ino Yamanaka.

- No preguntaré.

- esas chicas estan como quieren- respondi de todos modos- ese cabello rubio, esos ojos, a si, también esa timidez, aaaaaaa, Menma me enciende, y Sakura ese cabello rosado y esos ojos jade, ¿Sabes algo? Por fin la reconoceria como hija de héroes, si me salva de éstas ganas terribles que tengo sobre ella.

-Hmp, eres insoportable.

Cuando llegamos a la academia nos percatamos que éramos los últimos en llegar y lo que me salvó de ser asesinado por Menma fue porque Iruka sensei aun no había llegado y un extraño hombre con un cigarro en la boca nos veia extrañado.

- ¿se van a quedar parados o piensan entrar?

-tsk

-Hmp

- Asi que son de pocas palabras- nos invito a pasar, tiro un poco de ceniza.

- Dobe hay dos lugares alla.

Menma se sento en el lugar, y cuándo estaba a punto de sentarme fui jalado por una blanquecina mano.

-Disculpa ese es mi lugar- me empujo Hinata con el Byakugan activado.

- Esta bien no te alteres- mencioné alterado- buscare otro lugar.

- ¿Como estas Menma? - hablo Hinata.

- No tienes a quien molestar.

- Ninguno vale la pena

Hice un mueca de desagrado esa chica realmente estaba interesada en el nada carismático Menma Uzumaki, mientras que yo, siendo el mas guapo de esta generación ninja, debía pasarme sólo hasta el final de las sillas ... por suerte cambiaría mi situación. Una chica de cabellos rosados entro corriendo gritando- ¡PERDONE IRUKA SENSEI! Me quede dor... Azuma?.

- Pero si es Sakura Haruno, la preferida de mi padre, ¿vas en este salon?

- si.

- Bueno te sugiero, que busques lugar.

- hai

La chica estaba pérdida y como el gran caballero que soy levante la mano.

- Hey Sakura aqui hay lugar.

-La niña se me acercó, me sonrió y tomó asiento, Menma volteo su rostro hacia mi murmurando con sus labios.

Teme

Así comienza el juego le respondí de la misma manera.

Hinata también volteo para ver a Sakura y amenazarla, me imagino que penso que Menma volteo por verla.

-Hola Sakura, te felicito por pasar la prueba.

- Muchas gracias, realmente me esforcé.

- Eso creo, imagínate oí comentarios que fuiste la mejor demostración.

- ¿En serio?

En mi mente claro que no... no le mientas.

-claro... eres una promesa shinobi- si mentia era por una noble causa... tenerla entre mi cama. Podria tener solo 13 años pero si Itachi, perdió la virginidad a los 12, porque yo tengo que seguir esperando. Un rubor inundo su rostro.

- Realmente crees que soy una promesa shinobi- sus ojos se tornaron calidos y una sonrisa melancólica marco su rostro. Por un momento me olvidé, de mi reto, me olvide que sólo le mentía, por un momento le respondí con sinceridad.

- si, si lo creo.

No me percaté que los demas compañeros nos veían y Azuma nos veia esperando que terminaramos.

-Me imagino que puedo continuar ¿verdad?- los dos nos sonrojamos inmediatamente y el sensei continuó- bueno como les iba diciendo cada sensei ira pasando, nombrara a tres personas y se volvera su nuevo equipo, los nuevos equipos seran de tres genins y un jounin - se señaló con el dedo pulgar- Mi nombre es Azuma Sarutobi y a continuación me gustaría nombrar a ... Shikamaru Nara.

- Presente.

- pasa al frente- Shikamaru paso al frente, lo inspeccionó y dijo - un perdedor me imaginaba.

- oiga, dijo indignado.

- continuó ... Ino Yamanaka

- s si- dijo Ino con mucha pena.

- Pasa en frente- cuando llego la inspeccionó a igual que Shikamaru- No durarás mas de 2 dias. Un aura depresiva inundo todo su rostro.

- Y por último ... Chouji Akimichi.

Al igual que sus otros compañeros, lo inspeccionó, pero esta vez se quedo callado.

- Bueno despidanse de sus compañeros, porque no los veran por un buen tiempo, tanto Shikamaru y Chouji solo se despidieron con la mano, mientras que Ino corrió hacia Sakura y la abrazó como si realmente le creyera al sensei que no regresaría.

- A mi no me abrazaras- mencione jugando riéndome de lado, cuando escuché un golpe contra el suelo me volteé rápidamente para percatarme que Ino yacía en el suelo encendida y con Sakura agitandole la cara. Cuando el espectáculo término me acerqué a Menma que veía por la ventana distraido.

-¿Preocupado?

-Ansioso - sonrio ladinamente- creo estoy ansioso. .. un jounin entrenandonos, creo tienes razón Sasuke, creo puede que me sea de utilidad para encontrar mi camino ninja.

- hahaha, ¿de donde te entro la madurez?

- Me imagino fue cuándo me di cuenta que ...- No le dio tiempo de terminar por que una explosión los hizo a todos voltearse.

Un loco peliplateado entro rompiendo la ventana y gritando como demente, agitando sus piernas y terminandonos señalando con un pulgar con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Amo sentir la llama de la juventud que hierve en mi corazón.

-¡¿QUE LE SUCEDE?!- le grito una Hinata muy enojada.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la entrada del jounin de esa manera tan... enérgica, de momento vi como Kiba estaba debajo de su mesa como gato asustado.

Si sabia quien era el, su máscara, su enérgica actitud y ese cabello plateado que lo caracterizaba, era Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia, la bestia plateada de Konoha, el alumno de Minato Namikase, era un gran jounin si no fuera por esa exasperante actitud que se cargaba.

-Ahora mis queridos pequeños quien esta listo para comenzar una aventura con el ninja mas poderoso de Konoha... quien siente la suficiente pasión correr por su sangre para recorrer el mundo en nombre de nuestra aldea, quien esta listo para...

-¡Podria callarse y nombrar de una vez quienes son sus genin!- Grito una exasperada Hinata ganándose los aplausos de Menma y mios.

-Por fin algo inteligente de ti Hinata- contestó Menma.

- Idiota- contesto Hinata, cruzando sus brazos y con la sien exaltada.

Esos 2 eran tal para cual.

-Pobre de los chicos que le toquen con ese jounin- queria ser el primero en reirme del tonto que le tocaría ser la burla del salón.

- Bueno ya que estan muy animados nombraré a mi equipo. .. Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¡Queeeeee! - estaba perdido.

- hahaha realmente eres un suertudo Teme -hablo tan arrogantemente que me saco los pelos de punta.

-Dobeeee.

Nos mirábamos con tanto odio frente a frente, era el momento precisó para romperle la cara, demostrarle porqué era el clan Uchiha era el mas grande de Konoha, claro Menma era fuerte pero tantos años de conocernos nos habíamos vuelto algo asi como eneamigos o rivalmigos, ya no sabia en que pensaba, nos mirabamos fijamente con rayos saliendo de nuestros ojos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me empujo.

-...-

-...-

- Malditoooooo, debia yo ser la primera- grito una furiosa Hinata.

- No crei que tenias esos gustos- Dijo una Sakura

Ambos estábamos escupiendo, yo queria irme al baño a meterme el dedo en la boca y que saliera todo ese fluido que tocaron mis bellos labios, lo que me hizo enfurecer fueron las palabras de Kiba.

- Vi una lengua- decía un Kiba jugando con una pelota.

- Malditoooooo.

Menma me había tomado de la camisa dispuesto a golpearme cuando el tosido de Kakashi nos saco de nuestro enojo.

- Después pueden continuar con su primavera de la juventud. .. y tienen mucha suerte por que Menma Uzumaki esta también en el equipo y porque soy un gran sensei... les permito mostrar sus sentimientos solo en casos de emergencia.

Ambos nos dimos cuenta que aun estábamos muy cerca del otro por querernos matar. .. lo cual Kakashi malentendio. Nos soltamos inmediatamente y nos alejamos lo mas posible de nosotros.

- Me largo de aquí- Decia Menma con sus mochila en el hombro y apunto de irse cuándo Kakashi apareció frente a él.

- Espera al menos escucha a tu ultima compañera.

-¿Compañera?- pregunto confundido

Eso significaba que Sakura o Hinata estarían en nuestro equipo, ambas eran perfectas para mi, por fin podría quitarme el sabor de boca.

- Bueno la ultima es ...

Vi como Hinata se tenso para escuchar el nombre... estaba seguro que ella queria estar en el equipo de Menma, tal vez por esa competencia que tenían los dos... o porque quería violarlo... pense por supuesto que era la segunda.

- Sakura Haruno.

- ¡Que pero!- hinata tenia una extraña mueca en la cara como si quisiera entre llorar y gritar, o mejor dicho matar a alguien para ocupar su lugar.

Mire a lado y vi a Sakura sorprendida, tenia que aceptarlo, me agradaba la idea, si Hinata hubiera sido su compañera hubiera pasado la mayoría de tiempo con Menma mientras que yo... siendo golpeado.

- Bueno pues vamos todos arriba del monte Hokage pues necesito hacerles unas preguntas, ¡Vamos!- grito un enérgico Kakashi.

- Teme, vamos.

-alla voy Dobe- antes de seguirle fui a donde Sakura estaba- ¿Me acompañas?

- Si- dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, fuimos bajando cuando ella se sujeto de mi hombro fuertemente, realmente crei que era por que sentia algo por mi, pero después cuando escuché un tronido de huesos volteé y vi a una Hinata tronandose los huesos viendo a Sakura como si fuera a matarla.

- Me va a matar- no me pregunto, me lo afirmo.

- No te preocupes. .. yo te protegere- jacke mate, pronto seras mia Sakura.

- gracias Sasuke.

Ambos llegamos arriba de los rostros de los antiguos Hokage para encontrarnos con Kakashi sensei y Menma.

- Por fin llegas eh Teme.

-Si fueras un caballero hubieras esperado a nuestra adorable compañera.

Tsk- solo dijo Menma y Sakura se sonrojo, y Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

- creo es hora que me ponga serio en esta ocasión, bueno chicos mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake... Me gustaría que me contarán de sus gustos, lo que odian y sus sueños a futuro. .. por ejemplo a mi me gusta por la mañana entrenar hasta el cansancio, me molesta ver que no puedo alcanzar mi meta solo porqué mis piernas no me responden y mi sueño es crear un grupo de ninjas capaces de hacerle frente a todos los peligros del futuro- dijo levantando un pulgar hacia nosotros con un brillo en sus ojos.- Siguiente.

Claro que comenzaría yo pero si iba a ligar debia actuar como todo un caballero. - pues creo que le toca a Saku...

-Mi nombre es Menma Uzumaki- maldito dobe- me gusta el ramen con pedazos de menma, me gusta entrenar y hacer quedar mal a los demás - me sonrió ladinamente haciéndome enojar- me disguta perder el tiempo y mi sueño... lo veo mas como una meta, un sueño es esa fantasía a la que se aferran los débiles, mi meta es poderosa y me beneficiará en el futuro. .. quiero conocer todos los jutsus que mis manos puedan hacer- el sonrió, pero no fue una clásica sonrisa arrogante era una sonrisa siniestra cargada de frustración y demencia, no logre salir de mis locas ideas hasta que hablo Sakura.

- Bueno casi todo me gusta pero aprecio más la compañía del tercer Hokage - ¿que? Ese pervertido- creerán que es un pervertido perezoso.

- No lo creemos... lo vemos- Hablo Menma un poco malhumorado.

-Pues te equivocas el es capaz de dar la vida por la aldea asi... como el mio dio la suya por la aldea- esas palabras estaban cargadas de tristeza y dolor que yo mismo me pregunté, ¿como la estaria pasando? No se que haría si mi hermano, mi padre o mi madre me los arrebataran.

- lo que me molesta son las personas que se creen superiores.

- No le caerás bien Dobe.

-A mi que Teme

-Un momento - mencionó Sakura apenada- yo no pienso que seas engreído Menma. .. solo... aaaa que digo... y mi sueño pues. -lentamente se acerco a la cabeza del cuarto, no me habia percatado que el sol se estaba ocultando y vi sus rosados cabellos ondulando con el viento- mi sueño es superar a mi padre, y convertirme en la próxima Hokage.

No se que sentí al oir eso... fue como un momento de alegría, como ver delante de ti la promesa de un mejor mañana, no se que tenia esta chica, pero realmente me hizo confiar en ella. Vi de reojo a Menma aunque de muy poco impacto estoy seguro que se alegro al oir eso... aunque no lo demostró, tal vez Sakura tiene ese algo que mi hermano siempre dice... Esperanza.

-Me encanta oir eso, parece que tu sueño hierve con la intensidad de mil soles corriendo por tu ser- Kakashi estaba llorando- ok faltas tu Sasuke

- Bueno me gusta casi todo y casi nada me desagrada, me gusta estar de compañía con buenas chicas y mi sueño... mi sueño es superar a mi hermano y mostrarle que también protegere a mi villa con mi vida.

Había terminado el dia Kakashi nos hablo que mañana comenzarían las misiones, algo muy importante para nosotros, pues en ellas se demostraría quienes eramos en realidad.

Sakura y Menma se fueron a sus respectivas casas y yo me quede pensando en mi hogar... las palabras de Menma y Sakura.

- Será divertido- como del clan Uchiha siempre habia estado separado de los demas jóvenes, mi unica familia y amistades se encontraban aqui, en el clan Uchiha, nada mas era eso, y podia vivir asi con el amor de papá, los regaños de mamá, hasta a veces el sentimiento de superioridad que a veces su hermano le mostraba, cuando sali a convertirme en ninja y conocer todo el mundo que desconocía fue un momento de alumbramiento, saber que era un buen ninja, inteligente, audaz, hasta guapo gracias a todas esas niñas que corrian por mi como si fuera su ultima esperanza. Después conocí a Menma, creo en un principio no nos llevamos bien, pero después se convirtió en algo asi como mi mejor amigo... bueno eso supongo. Y ahora dentro de mi también se encontraba la gran hija de héroes, estaba seguro que trabajarían bien juntos, parecía honorable. .. sus palabras le recordaron a Itachi, y eso le ánimo.

-Mañana es el gran día... mañana comienza el labor **del** equipo 7.

Fin de perspectiva

Muy lejos de ahí un viejo con sombrero de paja y traje de campesino se acercaba a Konoha, sin percatarse que era perseguido por una extraña figura con máscara blanca.

**Hola mis queridos lectores intento cada vez hacer mas larga esta historia y a la vez que no se aburran... aunque siento que ahorita esta aburrida no... hehehe pero es el principio de todos modos ya deje dos incógnitas si Itachi le dira a Sasuke el secreto del sharingan y como conseguirlo y como Menma se hizo amigo de Sasuke... ya pronto comenzará el siguiente género quiero decir drama porque en estos momentos solo ha sido humor... les dio gracia el beso... ese teni que pasar tanto en el mundo real y en el mundo de road to ninja hahaha nos leemos para la próxima semana o para el miércoles bye.**


	5. Una Identidad perdida

**_Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes son obra exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, si hubiera sido mía, hubiera puesto a Hinata de Road to ninja abusando de Menma, hahahaha._**

**Antes de comenzar, espero que la historia les esté gustando, lamento haber tardado en poner este capítulo, no tenía computadora (ya se pretexto fanfiction) pero es cierto, creanmeeeeee. Espero les guste a leer.**

Menma Uzumaki

Una Identidad perdida

_-Maldito niño, Como es posible esto._

_Un gran zorro era atrapado en una jaula dorada encadenando cada una de sus colas, su cabeza y su torso – Es imposible, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_-Recuerda que soy el hijo de Minato Namikase, el hombre que te encerró en mí, es lógico que herede su fuerza e inteligencia y esas cadenas- señalaba cada una de las cadenas que se encontraban oprimiendo el cuerpo del zorro – son un regalo de mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki, tu antiguo contenedor._

_-Ya veo- decía el zorro mientras la jaula iba envolviéndolo en sombras- puede que me hayas vencido, pero no tardaras mucho en caer en la oscuridad conmigo._

_- No te preocupes idiota zorro, hace mucho que caí en ellas también._

Me encontraba en el bosque de la muerte, recordando aquel día donde demostré mi superioridad sobre el Kyubi – Fue tan fácil- suspire.

El ser hijo de grandes shinobis como eran Minato y Kushina, fue un regalo en un principio, me sentía orgulloso de ellos, tal vez, me sentía bien conmigo mismo, al ser amado, al ser querido, sin embargo poco a poco me sentí incompleto.

-Es el hijo de Minato- decía un hombre

- Kushina realmente ha concedido un buen hijo- le decía una mujer a su hija

-Mama ¿algún día podre ser como el hijo de Minato?- decía un pequeño niño.

Lentamente caí en la cuenta, que mi ser tan solo era el reflejo de mis padres, yo no era Menma Uzumaki, era el hijo del rayo amarrillo de Konoha y la habanera sangrienta, solo era eso, perdí mi identidad. Y cuando alguien pierde su identidad, pierde el sentido de la vida.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?, tantas noches me preguntaba, hace tres años encontré la respuesta en una voz en mi interior.

-Has tu propio camino- decía un ser oscuro en mi interior

- ¿Cómo?-

-Destruye todo a tu alrededor-

Era ilógico, como iba a ser reconocido si todo el mundo me temiera, si el mundo huiría de él, pero después comprendí que tenía algo de lógica esa frase.

No se trataba de destruir el mundo, si no de mejorarlo, de tranquilizarlo, cuantas veces vi llorando a Sakura por la muerte de sus padres, o a Kakashi dando 1000 lagartijas y 2000 sentadillas ofreciendo respeto a sus 2 compañeros caídos en batalla, llorando en silencio, o a la pacifica Tsunade, llorando por la muerte de su prometido y su hermano menor. Era cierto, el mundo estaba plagado de odio, Como él podía combatir el odio. Con poder.

Caminaba rumbo a la oficina del Hokage por orden de Kakashi sensei, perdido en mis pensamientos. ¿Porque la venganza es mala? , ¿Por qué el destruir la Fuente de dolor es pecado? , ¿Por qué el miedo no podía significar respeto?.

-Estúpido Kyubi- murmure para mí solo

Desde su encuentro de aquel día, su mentalidad había cambiado, el había ganado un gran poder gracias haberlo derrotado, pero con el llegaron otros sensaciones, en sueños veía una gran Guerra, un hombre contra una gran bestia de 10 colas, después la imagen de 9 bestias rodeando a un hombre de extraños ojos morados, después Guerra y sangre, después me veía a mí mismo convirtiéndome en una bestia de 9 colas, destruyendo a la aldea, y cuando estaba a punto de acabar con mis compañeros de equipo, un extraño rubio hacia su aparición, cuando intentaba verlo a los ojos me descubría a mí mismo peleando, con el traje del cuarto Hokage. No lo sabía pero ese extraño sueno solo significaba dos cosas, su lado bondadoso luchando contra toda la oscuridad que empezaba a embargarle, o un extraño futuro estaba a punto de colisionar con el suyo.

¿Ese sueño era un déjà vu? ¿Sería que el perdiera la conciencia siendo consumido por el odio?, ¿podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida? , esa imagen de su otro yo, era el significado que aun en el existía un joven que quería proteger a su gente querida por más que quiera. No lo sabía, pero sabía que muy pronto las respuestas llegarían, mientras tanto tenía que actuar como si tuviera el control, de sus pensamientos y su poder, mientras intentaba proteger a sus compañeros de equipo, a ese tal Equipo 7.

-Al fin llegas Dobe- Sasuke estaba sentado a una orilla de la oficina del Hokage, Sakura se encontraba al lado del tercer Hokage y por su puesto Kakashi en frente de el hacienda Flexiones.

-Cállate Teme, yo llegue a la hora, ustedes son los que madrugaron.

Y era cierto nos citaron a las 7 am en la oficina, yo llegue a las 7, Sakura trabajaba con el tercero todos los días, Sasuke se había hecho la meta de conquistar a Sakura y por eso intentaba ser amable con ella, mientras que Kakashi… pues era Kakashi.

-entonces mi querido Hokage, cual misión de rango A nos asignara a nuestro flamante equipo- decía kakashi entusiasmado con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Nada de eso, su misión será llevar a un constructor de puentes a la tierra de las Olas- decía el Hokage mientras leía los informes- será de rango C, tendrán que protegerlo de bandidos en el camino.

-No se preocupe Hokage lo protegeré con la vida- alzaba el dedo

Me sentía hastiado, ¿Rango C?, por un momento la oferta de Kakashi parecía buena, Rango A, claro, en esa misión podría desatar su nuevo poder… pero Rango C, era basura.

-Bueno y ¿en donde esta?-Pregunto el Teme

-Aquí- un hombre vestido de campesino, salía de un rincón oscuro quitándose un pequeño sombrero de paja, asustando al teme que dio un pequeño grito, que fue suficiente para que el hokage soltara los disque informes, que en realidad era una revista de su editorial, "Modelos del país del fuego".

Todos veíamos al tercero con una Mirada de desapruebo.

-¿Que, ustedes también tienen pasatiempos no?- quiso excusarse- Bueno equipo 7 esta será su primera misión, espero la cumplan con honor.

-Me da igual- quise salir de aquel ambiente, no me sentía alegre por esa mediocre misión, prefería seguir entrenando con el Nuevo jutsu que tenía en mente. Una mano me detuvo.

-Ya tenemos que irnos Menma- era el rostro de Sakura, su rostro no era como el de otras, era más femenino que tenten, mas determinado que el de Ino, y por supuesto menos arrogante que el de Hinata, su rostro mostraba paz interior. Ya ¿había olvidado lo infeliz que era?, sus padres estaban muertos ¿no debería seguir pensando en ellos? Que cosas digo, soy su compañero no debo pensar en su malestar.

-Lo que sea- tome mi banda ninja de mi bolso de la chaqueta, prometí usarlo solo en misiones, me molestaba, no quería también ser solo reconocido por shinobi de la aldea, si alguien quería conocerlo, seria por Menma.

Me adelante a la puerta de la entrada, todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas para víveres y muda, yo podía sobrevivir solo con su ropa, y si necesitaba comer, lo cazaría. Así era mi forma de ver las cosas, así podía sentirme yo.

-¿Es tu primera misión no?- Una voz muy conocida me saco de mis pensamientos

-Si Minato- desde que tuve el contacto con el Kyubi, no he podido llamarlos como madre y padre, me era inconcebible, ellos encerraron a esta bestia que ahora le volteaba el mundo, ellos son los culpables, de nuevo ese maldito rancor.

-Recuerdo los días que me decías padre, me imagino que es una etapa de tu madurez-

-Tal vez-

-La suerte es que. Aunque no me llames padre, yo siempre seré tu padre, y aunque yo dejase llamarte hijo, tu siempre serás mi hijo- bufe- Te deseo suerte en la misión, estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo.

-Claro que lo hare- sonreí arrogantemente.

-Así y recuerda, protege a tus amigos, aun si la misión fuese por un rumbo decadente… Los que no siguen la misión son basura… pero los que abandonan a un amigo… son peor que la basura- sus palabras me descolocaron, podría caer tan bajo para traicionar a mis amigos, ¿el creía que traicionaría a mis amigos?.- Te lo digo porque estoy seguro que Kakashi por su energía fue tan olvidadizo para decírselos, mi antiguo pupilo nos enseno eso.

-Si Minato, cumpliré la misión y traeré a mis compañeros de regreso.

-Confió en ti hijo mío- en un destello de luz desapareció.

Puede que mi manera de ver las cosas allá cambiado, hasta el punto de sentir la oscuridad en mi ser, pero… no podía traicionar, eso me haría un cobarde, un cobarde no influye miedo, no impone respeto, un cobarde no podía convertirse… en el Nuevo dios de este mundo.

_-Sientes el poder niño, desátalo no tengas miedo- _La voz del kyubi era tan molesta.

Decidí no hacerle caso, yo tenía el control, yo era el jinchuriki del 9 colas.

-Creo todos estamos listo- llegaba Kakashi después de correr un maratón por la aldea.

Sasuke llego después que el, estaba tan "preparado" el muy idiota no sabía lo que era ropa para misión, a ropa para una boda. A quien quería impresionar.

-Chicos- Ha, ya recordé

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?- decía Sasuke con una flor en la mano.

-Muy bien gracias, ¿No crees que un traje es molesto en una misión?

-Teme- dije en voz para enojarle.

- Bastardo Dobe- me dirigió la mirada filosa que me encantaba causarle, para después sentarla en Sakura- es solo una misión de rango C, aparte podemos pasar algún lugar terminando la misión.

Parecía que el constructor de puente y yo estábamos en sincronía, pues ambos lanzamos un resoplido dándonos cuenta, que el chico que nos acompañaba era un completo imbécil.

Cuando partimos sentí una leve fluctuación de chakra alrededor, como si alguien nos vigilara, hace tiempo el poder del kyubi le había ayudado a ser un ninja sensor, y percatarme de esos detalles. Sonreí al percatarme de quien era, podría actuar como una abusadora, fuerte e inquebrantable chica, pero ella tenía que aceptarlo, ella chica estaba loca… por mí. Moví mis labios hablando silenciosamente, esperando que ella lo viera.

_-Si querías despedirte de mí, no debieras utilizar tu byakugan, solo ven y bésame- _ moví mis labios seductoramente, y oí a lo lejos que una "rama" caía de un árbol.

Escuche un débil "bastardo" antes de retirarme con mis compañeros, Hinata Hyuga era una chica loca… pero siempre le había agradado esa energía que emanaba de ella.

Llevábamos ya la mitad del camino, fue realmente aburrido, Sasuke no paraba de hablar sobre como mantenía su cabello con ese estilo y Sakura oyéndole con emoción. Kakashi ya se había adelantado un km delante de nosotros y regresaba corriendo diciendo que no había peligro más adelante. Tan solo me quede con el constructor de puentes.

_-_¿Tu equipo es extraño?- por supuesto, pero tenía que aceptarlo.

- Tsk- solo pronuncie.

-Me caes bien, me recuerdas a mi nieto, el también es frio como tu.- ¿Frio como yo? Dudo que tenga una bestia en su interior.

-No me gusta mucho platicar, si eso es lo que quiere-

-Solo quería destensar la situación- se excuso

-No lo intente- quise sonar lo más frio y alejado posible, pero tenía razón me estaba aburriendo, espere unos 20 minutos a que pasara el silencio y hable. – Estoy pensando en su puente señor Tazuna.

-¿Y?- menciono también como si no le interesase.

-¿Qué le hace creer que un puente cambiara la situación de su aldea?, claramente si ese tal Gato quisiera buscaría otras formas para llevar sus delictivos tratos de otra manera.

Pareció meditarlo por un momento y me contesto.

-Solo me queda confiar, en que no pasara.

Un momento, eso era la respuesta, en serio iba a dejar toda la estabilidad de su aldea en la esperanza que un puente cambiaría la situación y peor aún, no tenía ni el cien por ciento de seguridad de que funcionaria. ¿Qué le pasa este tipo? Quise replicar pero sentí un chakra extraño a nuestro alrededor.

Era un extraño chakra, fuerte, como un jounin, y un aura asesina acechándonos. Mire a mi alrededor lentamente, vi de reojo a Sakura y Sasuke, que no se había percatado ni lo mas mínimo. Me adelanté con Kakashi sensei para hablar.

-También lo sientes- se me adelanto mi sensei.

- Si ¿Qué haremos?  
>-Esperaremos a que haga un movimiento, para actuar- era inteligente ese motivo, debíamos saber ¿Quién era su objetivo?<p>

Cuando intente volver a entablar platica con Tazuna, sentí el chiflido del aire rozando una punta metálica- ¡Maldición! – me abalance sobre Sakura y Sasuke para protegerlos mientras que Kakashi le eran atravesados dos flechas que se dirigían a Tazuna.

-Dobe mi traje… sensei- grito Sasuke al percatarse.

-Él está bien teme es una sustitución de… ¡Es un estúpido!- me di cuenta cuando Kakashi levantaba un pulgar riéndose de su idiotez.

-Me deje llevar- decía riéndose, mientras las 2 flechas por suerte, parecían no encajar en ningún órgano.

Rápidamente los tres hicimos un círculo alrededor de nuestro sensei y Tazuna para protegerlo. Lentamente un extraño hombre con dos arcos en la mano y una canasta llena de flechas se acercaba a nosotros, con una extraña mascara blanca con dos relieves naranjas y dos orificios que denotaban su oscura iris.

-La siguiente flecha no fallara- apunto directamente al corazón de Tazuna a pesar de tenernos en frente- ese chakra oscuro hizo temblar a Sasuke y a Sakura. Tenía que aceptarlo, era temible el hombre que teníamos adelante, ¿Quién era?

- en serio crees que con estas dos flechas me detendrás- hablaba Kakashi sacándose las 2 flechas enterradas en su abdomen.- necesitaras mucho más que eso.

- No me hagas reír, he oído de ti Kaskashi, la bestia plateada de Konoha, parece que tu nombre solo es un insulto para los verdaderos jounin de la aldea de…- comencé a reírme, que bueno que nuestro Jounin no era un idiota.

-De que te ríes estúpido pequeño- me hablo apuntando su flecha en mi cabeza.

-No me estoy riendo, te estoy distrayendo.

-¿Qué? – no le dio tiempo de escuchar un millar de aves.

-Raikiri- la famosa técnica de Kakashi impacto contra la máscara de ese monstruoso ser, cuando callo vimos su rostro.

Claro que conocía ese rostro, ese rostro del libro Bingo, era…

**Por fin llegue a este capítulo, algo de acción, hehehe, me gusto hablar como si fuera Menma, yo creo que es un personaje interesante, que debe ser analizado antes de verlo como un monstruo, espero que este capítulo no los haya decepcionado, y logre hacerlo más largo, he visto que las historias largas gustan.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me daré cuenta en los review, si quieren criticar la historia están en todo su derecho, espero haber podido complacerlos, y dejarles con un poquito de dudas, porque tal vez esta historia sea la misma que Naruto… pero es un universo alterno y todo puede pasar.**


	6. Miedo

**la sigyiente obre es exclusivamente de kishimoto, si la obra fuera mia haria un capítulo dedicado al padre de Kakashi. **

**Aclaraciones al final de la historia **

_Miedo y la fuerza del equipo_

**Sasuke Uchiha **

Cuándo salio volando la mascara fragmentada en varios pedazos, solo pude pensar en una cosa.

¿quién demonios es ese monstruo?

Tenia una piel gris clara, una venda que cubría su boca enrollada en su cabeza, tenia unos ojos siniestros y tenia una herida en la mejilla izquierda, debido al ataque de Kakashi que comenzaba a escurrir sangre.

Cuando me miro temble inmediatamente, tenia una mirada que pedía sangre, mi cuerpo no me respondía.  
>muevete Sasuke, por dios muevete<p>

Estaba atado a la tierra, aterrado, Menma y Sakura se encontraba de lado mio, protegiendo al constructor del puente, a Tazuna, ¿pero... seremos capaces de detenerle?

Kakashi estaba herido, nosotros solo éramos genin, esa cosa era un jounin, ni siquiera mi sharingan estaba completo.

Ya podia oir las voces de mis padres y de mi hermano pidiendo que entrenará, si sobrevivía lo haría.

¿Que debía hacer?, pense inmediatamente en tomar a Tazuna y gritarle a mis compañeros la huida, pero... abandonariamos a nuestro sensei. De nuevo el miedo me hizo temblar. ¿que hare?

-Ey teme- la voz de Menma me desorbito- piensas demasiado, no seas un gatito asustado- se volteo a mi y me miro-los protegere.

-No te preocupes Sasuke- ahora Sakura hablo- No te dejaremos solo.

Eso era bastante, entonces era el único que tenía miedo, el único que quería huir. Pues no, eso no.

-El unico que huira sera ese tipo- señale a ese monstruo de piel grisácea.

-tienes valor para hablarme asi, insecto.

-No se quien seas- tenia que sonar seguro- pero no podras pasar sobre mi cada...

-¡al suelo! -grito Menma.

El arco que sostenia en su brazo izquierdo no los lanzó como una shuriken.

- ¡demonios! - mordí un poco de tierra.

- Parece que es hora de terminar el trabajo...-cuando se acercaba a nosotros rápidamente con un kunai, kakashi se interpuso y le propinó una patada que lo estampó contra un árbol. Inmediatamente se lanzó en busca de su arco.

-Eres rápido Kakashi.

- No creas que esta herida quebrantara mi ardiente espíritu.

-Me lo imaginaba, parece que tendré que jugar en serio- arrancó su arco que estaba clavado en un árbol.

- Tienes razón, creo es hora de jugar en serio- cuándo se destapo el ojo, mostró su sharingan, el poderoso jutsu ocular del clan Uchiha. .. Nota Mental: preguntar como lo consiguió.

No me había percatado que Menma se acercaba a lado de Kakashi.

-Zabuza Momochi, del libro bingo, peligro rango S, solo un equipo de jounin tienen permiso para detenerle.

Ese demonio parecía interesado

- veo que te has informado bien de mi.

- Conozco tus habilidades con el arco y la flecha, asi como tu jutsu de asesinato silencioso, tambien se que no eres lo suficientemente listo para trabajar solo.

-bastardo- se preparo para la segunda ronda, de repente abrio los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma. - Aun no término... lo se.

Parecía que hablaba con una extraña identidad a nuestro alrededor... pero no veia nada.

De repente una extraño cristal apareció detrás del él, parecía una ventana hecha de ¿hielo?...en verano. No lo podia creer Zabuza ingreso en el cristal y lentamente desapareció, Menma paraceria querer ir detras de él, pero kakashi lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo mi joven aprendiz, no ha muerto, tarde o temprano vendra por nosotros.

- ¡Eso no me sirve de consuelo- grité

- Vaya teme, hubieras visto tu cara, realmente das pena- ver esa cara me hizo estresarme, el realmente creia ser tan fuerte, realmente podía compararse con un jounin.

- Dobe- quise abalanzarme contra el, pero Sakura me detuvo.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, estoy seguro que no tuviste miedo.

- Gracias Saku.

- Basta continuemos- hablo Kakashi nuevamente mostrando ese brillo característico de su ojo.

Rápidamente dejamos el lugar donde fuimos embestidos por esa bestia. Menma, kakashi y Tazuna se encontraban adelante mientras que Sakura y yo nos encontramos atras. Me sentia frustado, parecía que solo el había sido invadido por el miedo, me daba rabia saber que ni si quiera Tazuna tuviera miedo, a sabiendas que venian por el.

- ¿Qué te preocupa, Sasuke?

-Nada... solo estoy enojado.

-¿por qué?

No sabia como explicarle lo incompetente que me sentía, mi amigo se habia puesto por delante de él sin temblar en ningún momento y para acabarla Sakura la que según el debia ser mas débil no mostró rastros de miedo.

-Siento que no soy capaz de protegerlos- por fin solté.

Era del clan Uchiha uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha, claro no tenia unos padres que han sido Hokage o contenedores de Kyubi (bueno tenia a Itachi que fue una vez considerado como un pre-hokage), aun así debía ser fuerte ya no solo por Sakura o Menma, si no por la aldea, por Konoha, y que hacia... temblar.

Por alguna razón Sakura se quedó sin habla y camino enfrente, me imagino que no quería incomodarme pero después se paro en frente de mi, ojos negros contra ojos jades se descifraban sus sentimientos con el pasó de los segundos.

Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿tuviste miedo?

- Yo... - no era como Menma, no podia ocultar mis sentimientos tan bien como él, me imagino que ella lo sabe, podía leer mi mente.

- Dime ¿crees que yo no tuve miedo?

- No mostraste temblor

- Pero claro que tenia miedo, demasiado miedo.

Me quedé boquiabierto le iba a contradecir para que no me tratará de dar su lástima, pero levanto su dedo callandome en el instante.

- Pero... tenia más miedo que les hiciera daño a ustedes- la mire fijamente mientras hablaba - un dia sarutobi me hablo del equipo, el por qué debian estar juntos, y ese lazo de fraternidad que nos unen como seres humanos, ¿sabes? Yo nunca conocí a mis padres y no se lo que es un lazo, no como el tuyo y tu clan, no como el de Menma y sus padres, pero... ansio sentirlo, ansio sentir lo que es amar y proteger, lo que es querer dar la vida para mantener sueños, ansio un lazo que me una con otra persona y creo... que ustedes serán mi lazo de amistad que tanto anhelo- bajo sus ojos y miraba fijamente el suelo.  
>Realmente era Sakura, realmente creia que éramos cercanos a ella. No se porque pero me dio ganas de abrazarla.<p>

-eh Teme.

- ¿Que quieres dobe?... para que veas no estoy asus.. .

-se que lo estuviste... y no te culpó es normal cuando ves a un jounin de ese nivel... pero no debes temer jamás, como dijo Sakura somos compañeros no vuelvas a desconfiar y lucha a nuestro lado.

-Menma.

- me agrada ver a mis alumnos jurandose protección, me llena de tanto entusiasmo- puso una mano en el centro del circulo que se formo.

- ¿Por qué no?- también Menma había alzado su mano y la apoyo sobre la mano de Kakashi.

- Somos compañeros y amigos, juntos cumpliremos esta misión- Sakura levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre el conjunto de manos.

_Flashback_

_Itachi y yo estábamos caminando por el sendero hacia el clan Uchiha._

_- Hubieras visto Itachi, tenia unas curvas que desearía poder..._

_- Lo se pequeño hermano tonto- se rio y dio palmadas en mi cabeza._

_- ¡Oi, itachi! - la voz de Sasori me desquilibro._

_- aaaaaa, no grites Sasori, me duele la cabeza- hablo un Hidan malhumorado._

_-¿Que sucede chicos?_

_- Hoy es la fiesta de 3 años de la fundación de Akatsuki, no lo olvidarias verdad jefe- pregunto deidara acercandose a la platica._

_-claro que no, yo funde la organización._

_- Entonces vamos ya ves como se aloca Konan con estás festividades.- Decia Sasori con una gota de saliva escurriendo por su boca._

_- Solo dejo a mi hermano y los alcanzó._

_- No llegues tarde Itachi- decia Hidan con un mofido._

_Cuando los tres se marcharon senti las ganas de preguntar..._

_- ¿Son perdedores?-_

_- como shinobis no, como seres normales. .. me reservo mi respuesta._

_-No entiendo como te juntas con ellos, son tan..._

_- Son mis compañeros, mis amigos y por quien daría mi vida también- me corto de una manera tan segura._

_-ehhhh_

_- Cuando tengas compañeros lo comprenderas mi tonto hermano_

_Fin de flashback_

tienes razón Itachi creo que lo comprendo

- De acuerdo ustedes ganan- subi mi mano y también la apoyé en las manos de mis compañeros- Señor Tazuna juro que le protegere con la vida.

- Claro... por eso pague ¿no?  
>Quería devolverle la falta de respeto, tenia que hacerlo para salvar la poca dignidad que tenía, pero Kakashi se adelantó<p>

-muy cierto usted pagó una cantidad impresionante para el cuidado de una misión rango c - empezó a sudar frío el constructor- y como veo fuimos atacados por un ninja rango S... coincidencia, no lo creó - se acercó al constructor.

- No me queda otra salida, tienen razón, esta misión es mas que rango D, es rango B, podría convertirse en rango A,- exhalo e inhalo- soy soberbio y no acepto pensar en mis errores pero... realmente los necesito.

- Nos miente y después nos dice que nos necesita- ahora habia hablado Sakura

-lo se, soy idiota también, me gustaría proteger y construir mi puente pero ese tal gato no me lo permitirá.

- vaya que cobardes- mofo Menma

- No es eso, si fuese por nosotros preferiríamos morir a seguir siendo gobernado por un monstruo como él, mi mejor amigo Kaiza el padre adoptivo de mi nieto hizo una revolución contra él, era nuestro boleto a la libertad, el era un gran hombre.

-¿era?- pregunte esperando lo peor.

- fue asesinado.

-por gato- Kakashi hablo

- No por otro sujeto, un demonio que nació de las montañas, algunos cuentan que es un shinobi del pais del rayo... otros que es de la niebla, lo que se es que busca poder, y utiliza a los hombres del país de las olas para su propósito. .. bueno o eso creo.

- ¿Como que cree?- pregunté

- gato se lleva hombres los cuales nunca regresan, eso es lo que cuentan pero no se si sea cierto, pero una vez construido el puente tendrá su segundo aporte además del económico.

-¿Cuál?- sakura preguntó

- Protección, la arena firmo un tratado con nosotros, nos protegerán de los bandidos, si les facilitamos a sus ninjas el pasaje al país.

- ¿y por qué pidió la ayuda de Konoha y no la de Suna?- Menma hablo.  
>Por una razón tan simple pero poderosa.<p>

-¿Cual?- los 4 preguntamos

- Son baratos- los tres caimos de espalda, menos Menma que bufo molesto.

- De acuerdo usted conto su historia, yo acepto la misión, pero mis genins, tienen que pensarlo, esta es una misión de rango B, fácilmente podrian ser asesinados, podrían morir ... quiero preguntarles...

- Acepto- hable inmediatamente, no iba a volver a ser opacado por Menma.

- Me encanta tu entusiasmo verás que un maratón te hara muy bien Sasuke.

-¡¿Que?!

- Teme ¿creíste que abandonaría a sus genins, el prefiere arriesgarnos a devolvernos a la aldea... nuestro sensei es una cabeza dura.

- Hahaha Sasu... te falta aprender- Ahora sakura se burlaba.

- ¡Vamos Sasuke!- grito eufórico nuestro sensei.

- No-

**Sakura Haruno**

Vi correr a Sasuke lejos con nuestro sensei, tenia ganas de reírme, pero no lo hize simplemente porque el habia mostrado respeto al aceptar su palabra y su promesa con Kakashi.

Por suerte el resto del día estuvo tranquilo, no volvió aparecer ese monstruo llamado Zabuza, parecía que por lo mientras el dia iba a estar a nuestro favor. Menma se encontraba caminando alejado de nosotros, me sorprendió ver su actitud optimista por un momento al aceptar que eramos un equipo, no importa lo que dijesen... era un buen chico.

Aproveche el momento para platicar con el señor Tazuna.

- disculpe ¿como esta?

- no tan mal, casi fui asesinado por un demonio, fuera de eso, estoy bien.

- perdón pregunta tonta, al menos parece que nuestr sensei es mas fuerte, su pueblo sera salvado de ese demonio.

-¿Cual?

- de zabuza

- Si también de él.

- bueno también de gato.

- bueno gato no sería tan difícil

- ¿De que habla? - sentia que su forma de hablar ocultaba algo entre las sombras de aquel sombrero de paja.

- El demonio que viste, es solo el sirviente, al que debemos temer es del demonio oculto entre el hielo

- ¿el que?

- el país de las olas le dice a sí

- ¿y por que?

- No te lo puedo decir a ciencia abierta, he tenido la suerte de no verlo, pero cuenta la leyenda que el nació en la aldea oculta de la niebla y que asesinó a todo su clan para poder probar su poder.

- Eso es terrible.

- si lo es, después de aquella fechoría dicen que mora en el país de las olas y que se ha aliado a poderosos enemigos, entre ellos zabuza, el hombre que vino a asesinarme.

Me sentía un poco temerosa, no sabia si eramos capaces de detener a una monstruo como el que acababa de describir el señor Tazuna.

- No será tan difícil- hablo Menma uniendose a la platica- solo no hay que ser asustados como el teme.

- ¡te escuche Dobe!- grito a lo lejos Sasuke.

- Por eso lo dije.

Esos dos siempre estan peleándose queria reirme pero Menma saco un tema que también me intereso.

-¿Porqué le nombran el demonio oculto entre el hielo?

-Creo que yo les puedo contestar eso- Kakashi habia llegado corriendo hasta nosotros.

- Bueno ¿y bien?

- ¿Conocen lo que es el kekkei Genkai?

- Si - alce la mano, aunque me arrepentí porque Menma y el señor Tazuna me veían extraño.

- ¿y que es mi querida aprendiz.

- basicamente es la herencia genética de los ninjas para desarrollar técnicas únicas.

- Exacto, de los 5 elementos fuego, agua, tierra, aire, agua.

- y la combinación de algunos de ellos creo otras naturalezas elementales.

- Exacto Menma, cuando se combina el agua y el aire, se produce una reacción en la forma del chakra que da como resultado. .. el hielo.

- Y este chico controla a la perfección su kekkei Genkai, por eso es un adversario complicado- término hablando el viejo Tazuna.

- wow creo debimos pedir refuerzos- llegaba un Sasuke cansado.

- Si y abandonar al constructor con alguien como tu teme... aun no te limpias el pantalon que orinaste de miedo.

- Dobeeee... esta Sakura aqui.

- No te preocupes Sasuke... yo lo comprendo.

- Eso no me ayuda, aaaaa.

Tenia miedo por la explicación de nuestro sensei sobre este extraño chico con esa técnica poderosa, pero al ver a mis compañeros ese miedo se fue esfumando, es cierto, aun tengo mucho por que luchar.

Habiamos llegado por fin al puente, que estaba en obra negra, estaba cubierto por una densa niebla, la luz del solo se estaba ocultando, y estaba segura que habia rastros de miedo en todos nosotros, era como un presentimiento que algo pasaría.

- Bueno llegamos, subamos al barco y en el otro lado estaremos ya dentro del país de las olas- decia el señor Tazuna.

- Mientras tanto podremos platicar, para reforzar nuestros lazos de compañerismo- decía Kakashi siempre con su forma de ser.

Los cuatro nos subimos al barco, y el señor Tazuna comenzó a remar.

De pronto Kakashi sacon una botella de agua y la empezo a girar.

- es hora de un juego

- No habla en serio sensei- decía yo sonriendole.

- Hay que matar el tiempo- empezo a girar la botella- Recuerden, taparosca castigado, cola el que pone el castigo.  
>Verdad o reto.<p>

La botella comenzó a girar y le toco kakashi castigado y a Menma el que pone.

- Esto es estúpido- decia malhumorado.

- ¿Que quieres preguntarle a tu ardiente maestro?

- bueno, no lo desperdiciare diciendo algo estúpido asi que... como consiguió el sharingan.

Todos menos Menma se tensaron, ¿no era posible que Menma le preguntara algo tan personal, no sabia la vida deKakashi, pero sabía que ese ojo era por su amigo Obito, sarutobi se lo habia comentado.

Todos queriamos conocer el secreto que ocultaba detras de ese ojo, como lo obtuvo, por que se lo dio.

Kakashi suspiro miro las nubes y dijo - hace tiempo tuve un compañero del clan Uchiha llamado Obito, era un gran chico, pero algo reservado, yo siempre quise impulsarlo a intentar con cosas nuevas, pero creo que siempre alguien ya nace con un tipo de destino- tomo aire y prosiguió con la historia- desde muy joven el demostró superioridad ante los demas compañeros de clases, simplemente si Itachi Uchiha- miro a Sasuke quien inflo sus cachetes de forma que parecía que se enojaba que lo compararan con su hermano- el hubiera sido el mejor ninja de la aldea.

Una triste cara que denotaba que estaba recordando apareció en toda su cara... ¿Que le habría pasado a mi sensei?

En la tercera guerra ninja se nos fue asignado a la misión del puente Kanabi, una misión que pondría a ...

- Perdón por interrumpir pero le pedi la historia del ojo no la de su vida- decia Menma claramente furioso

- Dobe... no seas imbecil.

Menma estaba a punto de responderle cuando Kakashi hablo.

- Tal vez tengas razón, ya han escuchado mudo de esa misión, lastima que no muestran que fue obito quien salvo esa misión.

- A que se refiere sensei-

- fue mi culpa, en aquella época me sentia triste por la muerte de mi padre, Sakumo, asi que permití que se llevaran a Rin, cuando intentamos rescatarla nos tendieron una trampa donde obito se sacrifico para salvarnos- veia el cielo con tristeza y nostalgia - estaba atrapado entre rocas, la mayor de ella iba a romperme la cabeza, yo le rogue que me abandonarán que era mi culpa, que esto haya pasado, cuando vi el me tomo de la mano y me lanzo fuera de la cueva, cuando intente rescatarlo el me dijo que nunca abandonaría aun amigo, aun cuando esto le quitará su vida.

- Tomo su sharingan ¿verdad?- pregunto Sasuke

- el me pidió hacerlo, si asi es como obtuve mi sharingan y desde entonces soy los ojos de mi amigo Obito Uchiha.

Crei ver una pequeña lágrima recorriendo la banda que ocultaba su ojo, él habia perdido aun compañero, como es esa sensación.

-Bueno espero que halla satisfacido tu pregunta? Menma, ahora a mi me toca preguntar.

-¿Qué. .. pero la botella.. ?

- Ve de nuevo.

Tal vez Menma no se habia percatado, pero kakashi había girado la botella.

- Bueno dime Menma Uzumaki- entrecerro los ojos, todos nos mantuvimos en la espera de la pregunta que nuestro sensei le daría a Menma. Estaba segura que Menma también la esperaba con ansias- ¿quien te gusta?

Gracias al cielo que el bote no era tan pequeño, o si no todos nos iriamos al suelo.

- ¿Qué pregunta mas estúpida?

- Vamos Menma, yo cumpli, ahora cumple tu... aparte tengo una idea.

- Como que una idea- hablaba fastidiado.

- Sobre cierta heredera hyuga

- queeeee- gritó menma exaltado y ... ¿sonrojado?

- Dobe... lo tenias bien guardado.

- no necesito soportar esto... ella tan solo es una conocida.

- Ok, lo que digas, ay la primavera de la juventud donde el fuego de nuestros corazones se esparce como una raíz que busca...

- ¡Callese!- Ahora si estaba sonrojado.

- Bueno Dobe girare la botella- ahora Sasuke giraba la botella y con mala suerte me toco.

- Bueno ya que estamos en preguntas personales... ¿Quien te gusta?

Eso si me tomo desprevenida, contarle seria algo vergonzoso, hasta sentia que el ambiente se ponia mas frío, haha es cierto que cosas... 《un momento》.

A lo lejos veia hielo, ¿hielo? eso era imposible, a menos que...

- ¡Sasuke!

- lo sabia...- no daba tiempo de explicaciones apenas logre lanzarme sobre él para evitar que un fragmento de hielo fuese clavado en su corazón.

- Zabuza a regresado- grito Kakashi

- Y viene con el demonio oculto entre el hielo- decia Menma con una sonrisa.

En la alde de Konoha una extraña sensación taladraba la conciencia del tercero... fue tanto su temor que mando a llamar a minato a su oficina.  
>- Sandaime ¿que sucede?<br>- Tienes que ver esto  
>Le lanzo un pergamino, que Minato leyó rápidamente para después observarlo con mucha preocupación.<br>- Esto es...  
>- Si minato... estan pidiendo hacer los exámenes chunin.<p>

_**quiero disculparme por la gran tardanza, la universidad si pide demasiado, pero me di mi tiempo para escribir este pedazo de la historia para seguir conociendo a nuestros queridos pesronajes. Espero que les halla gustado la trama y me perdonen mi ausencia. Sin mas por el momento ... o si espero que hallan notado que la historia fue en dos perspectivas. Bye**_


End file.
